Conventionally, an image processing device capable of transmitting image data scanned by an image scanning function to an information processing device across a network is known (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-315182).
In the image processing device as the prior art described above, however, if an information processing device is to be registered as a destination of image data, it is necessary to directly input identification data of the information processing device by using keys of the image processing device. Accordingly, the registration of a destination is a burden on the user of this image processing device, and the image processing device does not operate properly in some cases if an incorrect address is input.